


What a life

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Hemione walked in on them, Implied Drarry, M/M, Smut, implied Harmony, implied Harmony breakup, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: Everyone finds out about Sirius and Remus
Relationships: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	What a life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi um I just thought I’d say sorry if the smut is to in depth I’ve read way to much smut in lockdown 
> 
> Disclaimer I don’t own Harry Potter
> 
> <><><><><><>

Wolfstar Everyone finding out (present day)  
R&S pov  
Remus and Sirius were sat, cup of tea in hand in a small living room by a fire place in 12 Grimmlaud place on a rather rainy day the 3rd of the week it was meant to be summer the summer between Harry’s 4th and 5th year.  
S: Moony my dear  
R: yes Siri   
S: how are we going to tell everyone…about us I mean  
R: I…I don’t know I haven’t…really thought about it…I guess… I mean… I have no idea sorry Pads   
S: it’s ok Moony I haven’t really thought about it either.  
Remus scooted along the sofa closer to Sirius and put his head on Sirius’s shoulder.  
R: what are we gonna do Pads  
S: I don’t know Moony I really don’t know.  
Remus sat up and gave Sirius a peck on the lips.  
R: I’m going to make another cup of tea.  
S: Oi is that all I get!  
Sirius protested pulling Remus in for another kiss, Sirius wrapped his hands around Remus’s waist and Remus laced his hands into Sirius’s long curly black locks causing Sirius to let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp when Remus gently tugged his hair. There was a loud crack and the two broke apart, Remus practically throwing himself to the other side of the sofa. Molly had just apperated into the very room they were sat in luckily facing the opposite direction then another two loud cracks and Fred and George appeared.   
S: Molly what are you doing here?  
M: we’ve just picked Harry up from the Dusley’s   
R: then why haven’t you brought him with you?  
M: that’s just what I was about to explain Remus, you see Harry is in no fit state to apperate   
S&R: why not?  
M: last month Harry sent Ron an owl, the Dusley’s were feeding him less than usual he said he was lucky if he got more than a meal a day and even then the meals were small.  
S: what else did he say?  
M: that was it until some time last week Harry sent Ron another letter saying that they had done nothing about Dudley hitting Harry when normally even though they hated him he would be punished in some way even if it was only by having to listen to him mother drowning about how he was family yet not really mean it.  
R: and then?  
M: Ron received a Letter yesterday evening, the Dusley’s kept hitting him for the smallest of reasons, he even mentioned at one point that his uncle beat him for 20 minutes straight for forgetting about one of the plates when he washed up and then again for even longer for the fact that Harry was crying.  
Remus was holding Sirius back at this point.   
F: please  
G: come quickly  
F: he’s in no state to be without  
G: family   
R: where’s Arthur?  
M: he’s gone to find Hermione.  
S: there’s no time to loose come on Remus he needs me he needs _us_   
R: it’s ok Sirius he’s away from them now let’s go and see him yes but don’t pester him with questions just yet let’s deal with the physical harm before the mental  
S: ok.  
There was a loud crack as all five of them appeared in the Weasley’s kitchen at once.  
Sirius freaked at the sight of his godson soaked in his own blood.  
S: Oh my Godric, Harry are you… how do I finish that sentence your obviously not alright.   
Harry was covered in dark bruises, deep cuts, scratch marks, grazes but most terrifyingly Harry had a definitely broken right leg.   
R: Harry. Oh Harry.  
Remus ran to where Harry was sat in a chair and knelt down so he could see the extent of the damage to his leg  
R: how could they do this to you   
S: oh Harry, it breaks my heart to see you this way  
H: heah but at least I’m Here and not in that hobble place.  
Only then did Sirius see Harry’s badly swollen lip  
M: we should get him cleaned up   
S: yeah  
R: Harry we’re going to need to remove your shirt can you sit forward a bit?  
H: yeah Lupin  
R: Call me Remus I insist   
H: ok Remus.  
Harry sat forward to the best of his ability and with the help of Molly and Ginny he managed to remove his shirt. Just as Remus had expected there was a deep cut running from Harry’s shoulder across his body diagonally down to his waist. Remus pulled out his wand and Silently waved it I front of the cut when he finished he looked over to Molly and said  
R: it may not look like that did anything but trust me Molly I have used that spell Many times on Sirius when he has tried to help me while I was in wolf form and forgetting to turn into a dog. I have woken many times to find him passed out on the floor loosing blood and performed that spell on him and within around an hour the cut has either healed or minimised, Harry will heal.  
Then he looked at Sirius.  
R: and now you. Follow me I need to talk to you.  
Remus walked out the room and Sirius followed, they headed up to Ron’s room because it was the only empty room and sat in the bed that had been prepared for Harry.  
R: we have to tell them  
S: ok, how?  
R: do you have my ring?  
S: what ring?  
R: don’t be stupid the ring that you gave to me as a “welcome home” present that I never wore so you wore it on a chain.  
S: oh yeah.  
Sirius pulled a bronze chain from under his collar removed the silver band of a ring and the placed it back around his neck.  
S: now what?  
R: well I was hoping I would get you the ring to do this but it looks like this will do.  
Remus stood up then got down on one knee in front of him  
R: Sirius black will you make me the happiest werewolf/ man alive and let me become Remus Black?  
S: yes. Yes I will!  
R: there we have it now, ring?  
Sirius handed home the ring.  
R: thank you, now we wait for them to notice.  
Sirius planted a quick kiss on his lips.  
S: my dear Moony you are so very clever.  
The two headed back to the kitchen where Harry had perked up a little because Mrs Weasley had cleaned the other smaller cuts placed a healing charm on all the grazes given Harry some ice for his lip and was currently tending to Harry’s bruises.  
R: you would make a wonderful healer Molly   
M: me no these are just things I’ve picked up from having so many boisterous boys who like to scare me by coming home from the woods covered in scrapes and bruises   
S: personally I would rather have a heeler who’s had no education just experience than a healer who has only had education and no experience.  
Harry seemed to be healing nicely, an hour had passed, the cuts were all healed the swelling on his lip had gone down his grazes were healed and his bruises were almost gone. The only problem now was the broken leg, we couldn’t get him to Poppy and Poppy is very busy taking care of Snape after he had nearly died at the hands of a death Eater who found out he wasn’t loyal to Voldemort who thankfully was traced by the ministry before he could give this information to Voldemort, so for now Harry had to deal with some hand made crutches that Arthur,Remus and Ron had thrown together while Ginny and Molly had healed what they could of Harry. Harry was quite happy hobbling around the garden on the crutches to get used to them. Eventually Harry got tiered and went in now very steadily on the crutches to sit in the living room of the burrow. Remus and Sirius wandered in a few minutes later.  
R: Harry can we talk to you about what happened at the Dusley’s?  
H: yeah um can…can we go somewhere…somewhere private p…please  
S: yes Harry of course.  
Remus and Sirius carried Harry up to Ron’s room where his bed was made and set him down on it.   
R: so how did they start to miss treat you?  
H: they started to leave me less and less food after they told me I was only allowed leftovers, then one day I only got one meal and that was half a piece of toasted bread, I was so hungry that day that I was sick from hunger I sat in my bed room for most of the day only leaving to throw up.  
R: when was this?  
H: about a month ago  
R: ok then what was the next thing that happened?  
H: well that continued but less extreme I was getting at least one meal a day about the size of a small lunch. But then around two weeks ago Dudley punched me on my right cheek and he didn’t get any form of punishment like he normally does.  
R: Harry when did they start beating you?  
H: three or four days ago maybe and if I cried then they would make me sleep in the cupboard again and then beat me again in the morning.  
R:how did you get all those cuts?  
H: they’d all had enough of me and threw me down the stairs.  
Harry broke down. Sirius walked over to Harry and put his arm around him. Harry continued to cry until Hermione and Ginny entered the room. Hermione immediately ran to Harry, Harry threw his arms around her neck and cryed onto her shoulder Remus and Sirius eventually left the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone as Ginny had left almost immediately after Hermione entered.   
S: moony I’m going to stay here and make sure he’s ok but I won’t intrude I will just stay outside  
R: ok my dear.  
Sirius settled himself by the key hole in Ron’s door so he could peek through. He put his eye up to the key hole and saw something he never expected to see.  
Harry’s pov  
Hermione ran in front of me, I couldn’t help it I threw my arms around her neck right now her and Ron are the only ones who can comfort me though Sirius was doing a good job this is better. After a while everyone left the room leaving just me and Hermione   
H: ‘mione?  
Her: yes Harry?  
H: thank you  
Her: for what  
H: for being here   
Her: Harry Potter you are my best friend do you really think I’m not going to come after hearing you’ve be abused   
H: no not for being here but for being _here_ .  
After that the two sat in silence for a little while.  
Her: I’m happy I could be here.  
Hermione mumbled into Harry’s hair. The two lead down on Harry’s bed with Harry curled up in Hermione’s arms quickly falling asleep feeling safe and Hermione falling asleep not long after.   
R&S pov  
Sirius sat back not quite sure what to make of what he’d just seen. Harry thanked Hermione for being here, then Hermione said she was happy she could be here, then the two lead down on Harry’s bed and went to sleep. Sirius stood up rather stiffly and wandered down the many stair cases to the kitchen where Remus and the others were sat eating a meal of buttered toast and different types of egg.  
A: where are Harry and Hermione?  
S: asleep  
A: what?  
S: they moved so that Hermione could sit on the bed but after trying a few ways to both sit on the bed and hug they ended up lead down then it was a matter of minutes before they both fell asleep.  
A: oh   
F: that’s something we can  
G: tease about when Harry needs  
F: a laugh   
M: Remus, is that a ring on your finger?  
Both Sirius and Remus stopped, Sirius blushed a deep red and Remus mumbled something along the lines of  
R: yeah maybe… I mean…kinda yeah  
F: and that will be 2 gallons George  
G: Fine  
R: what?!?  
F: we’ve been betting on you and pads over there  
G: since day one  
S: why you little mischief makers  
F&G: we learnt from the best.  
Sirius went and sat in the free spot next to Remus and wrapped hi arm around his waist which was noticed by Mrs Weasley who just said  
M: now boys none of that at the table.  
A few hours later Harry and Hermione came stumbling down the stairs still quite tiered as they had clearly just woken up. Harry was still in Hermione’s arms when they got to the kitchen looking so weak and fragile as the nearly 15 year old boy hadn’t been well fed in weeks.   
Her: Remus is that a ring on your finger?  
R: yeah, yes it is  
Remus punctuated the sentence by placing a kiss on Sirius’s cheek  
H: that’s great news  
Harry stumbled over to Remus using the table and Hermione for support (as he didn’t have his crutches) and gave him a big hug  
H: something good has come out of a bad situation   
S: now we can be a proper family   
R: if that’s ok with you Harry?  
H: if your happy then I’m happy   
Her: not to intrude but Harry could you sit down please you may be underfed but your still heavy   
H: sorry Hermione   
M: speaking of underfed I’ve doubled your portion Harry  
H: thank you Mrs Weasley   
M: Harry call me Molly I’ve seen you at your worst and your best you don’t need to be formal with me  
H: thank you Molly  
M: not at all you may as well be my son the amount of time you spend here   
<><><><><><><>  
R: Molly can me and Sirius have the bedroom on this floor tonight, we want to stay but we don’t want to intrude   
M: of course dear   
R: thank you Molly   
<><><><><><>  
S: shall we  
Sirius asked after placing a silencing charm over the room  
R: why not   
S: plenty of reasons but who cares   
R: exactly   
Remus walked over to Sirius hand out stretched, Sirius took his hand and let Remus guide him to the bed then tackling Remus for dominance and coming out on top (this reminded Sirius of the time when they were in six year, after a particularly bad full moon Remus ended up in the hospital wing for a few days, when he returned he snuck up on James and Sirius in their dorm, Sirius tacked him to the floor in a hug then refused to move. When james left the two began to play fight rolling around on the floor fighting to come out on top, Sirius won (unknowingly) straddling Remus Remus rolled his hips to try and throw Sirius off but the outcome was a lustful moan Remus rolled his hips again yet another moan from Sirius “didn’t know you liked play fighting that much” Remus said “neither did I “ Sirius admitted) a roll of Remus’s hips brought Sirius back to reality   
S: remember our first time in sixth year  
R: yeah?  
S: why don’t we do it again except this time no one will walk in on us  
R: hopefully   
Remus rolled his hips again causing Sirius to moan and start to grind on Remus, both men already hard at the memory of their time.   
Remus started to strip Sirius of his shirt.  
<><><><>  
Both men now fully naked once again fighting for dominance (Sirius winning again). Sirius fucked Remus hard against the wall both men cumming almost in sync and collapsing to the floor, Sirius slipped out of Remus and lay behind him. For a moment they were still and quite, then the door opened.  
<><><><><><>  
Her: I’m sorry but I will never be able to get that image out of my head   
R: don’t tell anyone  
S: please  
R: no one knows we’re sexually involved yet   
Her: fine  
Hermione yawned  
Her: I’m going back to Harry   
S: don’t you mean back to bed?  
Her: oh shit you can’t tell anyone that if I can’t tell anyone about you you can’t tell anyone about that not even Ron knows and he sleeps in the same room as Harry  
R: ok Hermione it’s ok your 15 it’s expected   
Her: thank you   
<><><><><><>  
Hermione’s pov  
I woke up to the sound of Ginny outside in the garden with Fred and George. I looked over to Ron, He was still asleep, slipped out of Harry’s bed, changed and got ready for the day all while mulling over what I saw last night. After about 10 minutes I returned to Harry’s side except sat on a peach cushion on the floor, any one would have thought it odd if they had seen this, a 15 year old girl (dressed unintentionally slutty in a low cut burgundy t-shirt and tight ripped jeans with a black hoodie) sat in the middle of a room where her two friends were sleeping.  
Ron woke earlier than Normal and had a whispered conversation with Hermione while she chose a spot on the wall to stare at while he changed behind her


End file.
